Miraculous Drabbles and More
by TeamSophie909
Summary: Drabbles, reveals, one-shots. You name it! These are created when I'm bored and have nothing better to do. Don't think I'll ever finish these...
1. The beginning of MariChat

Was it creepy to watch Marinette through her window as Chat Noir? Adrein was sure, so when Marinette started climbing up to the balcony, he hid on the roof.

Marinette breathed in deeply and walked over to the railing. Suddenly she jumped up onto the railing, kinda like a cat. There, she started raising her leg. Doing all sort of gymnastics, she mastered each move with precision. Then, she turned around.

Chat shook his head, trying to clear his vision. What was she doing? Marinette looked in his direction and saluted. Then, she leaned back and fell.

"Princess!" Chat yelled and dove after her. To hell with the need to stay hidden. Falling, Chat took out his baton and made a ledge to hang off from so he could catch her.

To his confusion, Marinette never did fall into his arms and feat gripped his heart. Panicking, Chat looked down to see if there was a splat that resembled Marinette.

"I'm not down there, kitty!" Marinette called. Chat's ears literally perked up and he looked around for the source of the voice.

"In here, silly." She called. Chat looked at the window.

"What? How did you get there?" He asked. "Magic." That was the only answer he got.

"The real question is why you've been spying on me for the past few weeks." Chat blushed. "You knew?"

"Pretty hard to miss one of Paris' great heroes on my balcony. Come in, it's getting cold." Marinate said.

Touched by her kindness, he climbed through he open window into her room.

Her room was... Pink. Literally everything was pink.

"Your room's very pink." He said. Marinate chuckled. "It just happens to be my favorite color." She said.

Then he noticed the plate of warm cookies on the desk. "Cookies? For moi? How _purr_ fect." He said. Marinate rolled her eyes. She sat down, but then bolted upright. "I'll be right back!" She said and left.

Chat shrugged and sat down on a chair. Studying her room, he noticed the quantity of pictures of Adrien Agreste she had in her room. Was it some sort of fashion inspiration thing, or was it- Nah! It couldn't be. Could it? Did Marinette have a crush on his civilian self?

There was only one way to find out. Speaking of which...

"Hey, kitty! I got you some milk for your cookies." She said, trying to hold in laughter. "Thank yo- Funny. Very funny." He deadpanned. Marinette was holding a bowl of milk.

Marinate put the bowl down and broke down laughing. She just couldn't stop. Growing red, Chat decided to spring his plan into action.

"So. I noticed you have a lot of pictures of Adrien Agreste in your room. Why?" He said. Marinette suddenly stopped laughing and flushed.

"I, uh, am -er- really inspired by Gabriel Agreste's fashion line?" She tried.

"But surly there are other models, too." Chat said.

"Well, uh, he wears them the best." She said honestly.

"Really? Looks like Princess has a crush." He teased.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!" Chat said, tricking Marinette.

"Do too! Wait what?"

"So you do have a crush on Adrien Agreste. Interesting."

"Chat! You tricked me."

"All is fair in love and war."

"Hmpph. I guess you can say goodbye to those cookies next time."

"There's going to be a next time?" Chat smirked.

"Ughhh! Just go."

"Ffffiiiinnneee!" Chat dragged out. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, but you can come back tomorrow when it isn't so late." Marinette compromised.

Chat felt a burst of happiness. He might just be falling for this lovely damsel.


	2. Watching Miraculous Ladybug

I was brushing her teeth when Tikki appeared with her phone. "Mari, Alya's calling." I spit the toothpaste in her mouth into the sink and answered the call.

"Hey Alya!"

"Hey gurl. You've got to come over here right now!"

"I can't. I'm still in PJs because it's currently night. Just tell me."

"Wow. If you go to bed at 8 PM, how are you always late for school? Anyway, Adrien is- WTH is that? Mari-"

"Alya? Alya! ALYA!? Tikki! What happened?" The line was dead.

"There was probably an emerg- OW!"

"Tikki? What's wrong!"

"There's a disturbance in the area. Ladybug should check it out."

I nodded and was about to say her trigger words when a ginormous black hole appeared in my room. When I felt the sucking start, I grabbed my purse and Tikki and jumped inside.

There was an array of colors and places. Then there were worlds of destruction and evil. Something started pulling at me, causing me to go unconscious.

There was a lot of darkness. I felt water, but ignored it.

Then there was green. Emerald green to be exact. I started coughing and surprisingly, water came out of her mouth. Squinting, I tried to sit up, but banged my head against another head.

"She's awake!" A familiar voice called. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"A-a-Adrien? What happened?"

"Well, uh, you sort of fell from the sky into the lake over here. Unfortunately you were unconscious when you fell and you drowned. I jumped in and brought you out. Then, you weren't breathing so I performed CPR and you just woke up. Also, there aren't any towels, but here." Adrien handed me his jacket.

"NO, no. You also jumped into the water so save me. You should keep it."

"I insist. Besides, you're practically wearing nothing." It was then that I became painstakingly aware that I was only wearing my pjs, which consisted of very short shorts and a tank top.

Blushing, I took the jacket from Adrien and put it on. Adrien held out a hand to help me up and I took it. Little did he know what would happen next. Someone pushed him from behind and Adrien fell on top of me. **(Reference from The Gamer Episode when Adrien saves Marinette)**

With his arms propping up his upper body, Adrien blushed and stayed there like an idiot.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I definitely lost my balance there." An unfamiliar voice said, sarcastically. I heard Alya snap a photo and rolled my eyes.

"Maritrash, get off my Adrikins!" Chloe yelled.

"Who says he's yours?" I yelled back.

"Who says I'm anyone's?" Adrien shouted and got up. I got up myself.

"HELLO! Chloe, shut up. My name is Amy and welcome to my universe. Long story short, I brought you here because it's my job. I have to show you a tv show called: _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir._ Before you ask, Alya, yes. Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities will be revealed." Amy said.

I gulped. Panic was slowly rising.

"Since I'm running behind schedule, I-"

"Look. I'm calling daddy if you don't let us go." The witch- I mean Chloe said.

"Chloe. Try all you want. You have no signal here. Back to what I was saying. Tomorrow, I have an appointment with the people from Flash before season 3, soooooo… I will be showing my favorite episode. Dark Cupid." I felt the dread wash over my body. That was the one where I kissed Chat.

"D-d-dark cupid?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Amy asked, smirking knowingly. Think, Marinette, think.

"N-no. But, wouldn't something like Mr. Pidgeon be better so no one in this class feels bad about hurting civilians?" I asked.

"Nice try. You can't change my mind. For those of you wondering who Dark Cupid is, ask Kim. Of course, Chloe caused this. Now before any of you say another word, follow me into the movie theatre. If you refuse, you'll be stuck here for eternity." Amy said. I was waiting for a remark from Chloe, but it was Lila who asked. No surprise there. Ha.

"What do you want?" Little Miss Liar/Traitor said.

"Well, I want to reveal Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities. I also want to speed up some of my ships. So…. GET INTO THE MOVIE THEATRE!" The strange girl yelled. We rushed inside.

"Sit in your assigned seat!" She called. Walking into the theatre, I looked for my name. Of course, it was right next to Adrien.

 **Row 1:** Alya, Nino, Space, Marinette, Adrien, Space, Alix, Kim

 **Row 2:** Mylene, Ivan, Space, Sabrina, Max, Space, Rose, Juleka

 **Row 3:** Chloe, Nathaniel, Lila

I was very nervous. Then it hit me. Adrien had performed CPR on me.

HIS lips had touched MY lips. It was almost like a kiss. Oh god. I would now face the wrath of Chloe.

God, plea- I yelped when the lights shut off. Shivering, I sat down. The episode started and I was counting down the seconds to my grave. It would read: _Killed by Alya Cesaire, who found out I was Ladybug and didn't tell her._ I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't feel Adrien's arm snake around me or hear Alya taking a photo.

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class.**

 **Miss Bustier: In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?  
Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate.  
Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.  
Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairy tales and-  
Miss Bustier: Thank you Max. That's enough.  
(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)  
Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.  
Marinette: (gasps)**

"Meep!" I said. Adrien just gave me a funny look and went back to watching the show. **  
Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?  
Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.  
Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!  
Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.  
Alya: Mhm.  
(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)  
Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.  
Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.  
Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.**

"Did you seriously think that was true?" NIno asked.

"I honestly didn't care." Adrien replied. **  
(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)**

"Stalker much?" Lila yelled out. Amy pulled out a knife and threatened Lila.

 **Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?  
Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!  
(Both laugh before running off)  
Marinette: Ughhh!  
Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.**

"What the heck is that?" Alya said.

"Ewww! Marinette has a talking pet bug." Chloe yelled.

Only Adrien had the slightest idea of what Tikki was. **  
Marinette: You're right Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"  
Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem.  
Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?  
Tikki: Uh... you?  
Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.  
Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes...  
Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?  
Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!**

"Try Ladybug's disguise." Kim yelled out **  
Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!  
(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)  
Marinette: Not literally!**

 _Gotta teach Tikki the idea of sarcasm,_ I thought.

 **(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)**

 **Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim.**

 **Max: Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box to Kim.)  
Kim: (laughs) That's perfect Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!  
Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.  
Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?  
Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?  
Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-  
Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!  
Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?  
Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles)  
Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?  
Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!**

"Someone could benefit from this advice…" Alya and Amy said at the same time.

"If I had known it was Chloe, I would have told you to not even bother. Sorry Kim." I said.

"It's fine. Like you said, you didn't know." Kim replied. **  
Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)  
Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go!  
Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)  
Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.  
(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)  
Adrien: Let's go.  
(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)  
Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.**

"Say what now?" Everyone (Except me and Adrien) yelled.

"Tell me what?" Adrien asked.

"You'll find out later, Monsieur Clueless." Nino said.

I tried to hide in my chair. My face was on fire. **  
Alya: Say what?!  
Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.**

"That makes more sense." Alix said.

"What feelings?" Adrien asked. **  
Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!  
Marinette: Yeah! (they fistbump)  
Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off)**

"Copycats!" Kim and Max yelled. **  
(Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)  
Girls: He's so cute!  
Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.  
(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster, the girls gasping)  
Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.  
(All the girls begin to cry)  
Chloé: Uh she's not crying enough.  
(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

"Wow. Just wow. I'm very disappointed in you, Chloe." Adrien said.

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien.  
Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!  
Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.

"Again with the talking bug." Max called out. **  
Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!  
Alya: Marinette!  
Marinette: (gasps)  
Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!  
Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)  
Marinette: Voila!  
Alya: Don't forget to sign it!  
(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)  
Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!  
Marinette: Really?  
Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.  
Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?**

 _She was so close..._ **  
Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?  
Marinette: Oh yeah yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)**

"You didn't, did you?" Alya asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Why is this show focused on Maritrash? It should be focused on ME!" Chloe yelled.

"Well, you see, I have a knife in my hand right now, so shut up or else." Amy said. **  
Scene: Agreste mansion in Adrien's room. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug.  
Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**

"It's a different flying thingy!" Ivan called out.

It couldn't be. Could it? Nah! Adrien was kind and more of the silent type while Chat was also kind, but very boastful and flirty. Definitely no connection there... **  
Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love...  
Plag: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert.  
(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)  
Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?  
Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.**

"Wow. Who knew Adrien was such a love-sick puppy?" Kim shouted.

Adrien blushed. "Am not!"

"If you say so…" Alix said. **  
Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost.**

Scene: Pont des Arts. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward.  
Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here?

"Who has a 24 karat gold toilet?" Alix asked. **  
Kim: I-I...  
Chloé: (mockingly) You-You...  
Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé)  
(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)  
Chloé: *gasps* Don't move!  
(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)  
Chloé Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.**

"Why were you so mean to Kim?" Alix asked defensively.

"Why are you so bothered by it?" Amy asked, smirking.

Blushing, which is something very rare for Alix, she failed to find an answer. Kim was kinda touched by his frenemie's words, Kim realized that he _might_ have the slightest crush on Alix. **  
(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)  
Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?  
(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)**

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth prepares an akuma.  
Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.

"Such a stalker." Rose said. **  
(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma, corrupting it)  
Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!  
(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)  
Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce and love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.**

"That guy is CREEPY!" Ivan said. **  
Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!  
(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)  
Civilian: (Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall) Ugh, stupid flowers!  
Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me!  
Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!  
Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing)**

Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples.  
Tom: Candy apples, girls?  
Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, papa.

"How come you get free food from the Dupain-Cheng's bakery, Alya?" Nino asked.

"What can I say? I'm special." Alya replied.

Scene: Park.  
Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!  
(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)  
Alya: Yeah!  
Marinette: I did it!  
(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)  
Alya: Chloé? Since when did she start texting us?  
(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)  
Alya: What a witch!

"I second that!" Ivan yelled.

"I third that!" Alix yelled.

"I'm pretty sure everyone except for Nathaniel and Sabrina agrees with that!" Amy yelled.

"Chloe is a really nice person once you know her." Sabrina said, sticking up for her only friend. **  
Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!**

"Again, sorry." I said. **  
Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.  
(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)  
Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?!  
Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)  
Marinette: Alya?  
Alya: (sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)  
Marinette: Hey, seriously?!  
Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)**

"Whoa, whoa whoa. _I_ said that?" Alya cried. **  
Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench)**

[ Transformation Sequence ]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

"I'm just gonna pause it right here, ya know. One thing. Please don't kill Mari, Alya." Amy said.

I hid my face with my hands. No no no no no! WHy was this happening.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! You explain why you never told me this!" Alya said.

"Well, if you knew, Hawkmoth would hurt you. Not even Chat knows. At least not before today!" I said, glaring at Amy as I said the last part.

"It kinda makes sense, but you owe me an interview. It has to be exclusive." Alya bargained.

"Deal!" I turned to my other friends.

"You're Ladybug?"

"How?"

"I worshiped _Maritrash_? This is impossible!"

"Can I become a superhero?"

"Give the girl a break and let's continue with the tv show." Amy yelled, shutting everyone up. **  
Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him.  
Scene: outside Le Grand Paris. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait.  
Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!  
(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)  
Chloé: (gasps)  
Dark Cupid: Ladybug!  
Ladybug: Stop, Kim!  
Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!  
Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!  
Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!  
(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yo-yo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.)  
Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!  
Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you.**

"Wait! Who's Chat Noir? It didn't show him transform!" Nino said.

"Yeah! I can't believe I'm agreeing with Nino, but he's right." Alya said. Nino _was_ adorable.

"Well. Guess what. You have to wait until it becomes obvious for you bling, oblivious, and idiotic morons.

 **Ladybug: It's going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-  
Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug I-I-look out!  
(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)  
Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!  
Cat Noir: Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

"That was not the message he was preparing for earlier." Mylene commented. **  
Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!  
Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!**

Adrien continued to grow pale at the sound of his words.

"Wow. Chat is mean." Rose said.

"It wasn't his fault. He was being controlled by Dark Cupid." I said. **  
(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)  
Chloé: Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been?**

"So grateful, huh?" Amy said. **  
Scene: Walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid.  
(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)  
Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.  
Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return.  
Cat Noir: No...problem.**

"WHAT?" Adrien shouted. Everyone looked at him

"Chat would NEVER say- or do- the to Ladybug."

"Did you miss the part where he was under the control of Dark Cupid?" Nino deadpanned.

 **Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug.  
Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.  
Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?  
Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't?  
Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.  
Ladybug (annoyed) Not according to the poem.  
Sabrina: (pointing at poster) It's alive!

"That is statistically not possible beca-" Max started.

"Shut it! As much as I like you, I can't handle genius stuff." Amy said. **  
(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)  
Chloé: Daddy!  
Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!  
(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)  
Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.  
Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.  
Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!**

"You're kidding me!" Adrien muttered. How could he have been so rude to his Lady? To Marinette?

 **(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)  
Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!  
Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!  
Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! (gasps)  
Miss Bustier (in flashback): The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.  
Rose (in flashback): Only love can conquer hate!**

"NO WAY!?" Alya yelled. No one else caught on. **  
Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!  
Ladybug: I'll do better than that.  
Cat Noir Huh?  
Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (tries to kiss him, but misses) Almost!**

"What? You tried to _kiss_ me, uh, I mean him?" Adrien asked me.

"I had no choice." I said bitterly. **  
Cat Noir: Get back, you savage!  
Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

Scene: The street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid.  
Dark Cupid: (laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé!  
Chloé: (trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians) Help!  
(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)  
Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.  
Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...  
Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. (laughs)

"Ha! How true!" Amy said.

"No it's not!" Sabrina said.

"Sabrina is right. Inside, Chloe could be nice." Nathaniel said. That was the first time he'd spoken this entire evening. **  
Chloé: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!  
Sabrina: (it's revealed that her lips have turned black) Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (takes picture with phone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (laughs and runs away)  
Chloé: Ughhh...**

Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug.  
Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)  
Cat Noir: No, no!  
Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... (tries to kiss him, but misses) I can't believe I'm doing this... (tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)  
Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? (activates Cataclysm) I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone…

"WHAT? I DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Adrien yelled.

"What do you mean by 'I'?" Alya asked, suspisiously.

"Did I say that? I meant he…" Adrien said, but there was no use.

"Stop hiding it Adrien! They'll find out sooner or later." Amy said.

"Wait! Are _you_ Chat Noir?" Alya exclaimed.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag…" Adrien said.

I facepalmed. "I can NOT believe that my crush has been in love with me this whole time. OMG! I rejected Adrien half of the time." I paniced.

"Wait… What?" Adrien said.

"Well… eversincethatdaywhenyougavemethatumbrellaI'vehadthismajorcrushonyouandIwasblindedbymyloveforAdrien,Ididn'tgiveChatNoiranotherthought." I said.

"Really?" He asked, incredulous. "I guess I've had the same scenario, but the other way around."

"Enough with this mushy stuff. Let's get on with the show!" Alix yelled.

"What about you and Kim?" Amy said. Alix blushed and looked away. Kim started to suspect something, but was interrupted by the episode.

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She looks around, and spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!  
(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)  
Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!  
(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)  
Dark Cupid: Ladybug!  
Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat!  
Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!  
Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!  
(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)  
Cat Noir: Huh? What am I doing here?**

"I can't remember my own first kiss?" Adrien cried. Marinette had a sudden burst of inner Ladybug.

"Well, I'll give you something else to remember." She said and then grabbed his collar and kissed him. Both of their faces resembled a tomato and their brains resembled mush.

Amy fangirled with the other classmates and Alya took a picture. **  
(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)  
Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid) Grab it! Grab the pin!  
Dark Cupid: No!  
Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day! (throws the pin to Ladybug)  
Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (drops it) Whoops! (stomps the pin, releasing its akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)  
Alya: (about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half) What the heck am I doing?  
Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?!  
Sabrina: (scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea!  
Kim: (transforms back to his normal self) Huh?  
Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!  
Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!  
Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.  
Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...  
Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous beeps)  
Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!  
Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!  
Ladybug: (laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both run away)  
Hawk Moth: Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day!**

"Again… creepy." Kim said.

Scene: Park. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters.  
Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!  
Marinette: That was before...  
Tikki: Before what? Tell me!  
Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.  
Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!

Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed.  
Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (eats his Camembert)  
Adrien: You think it's funny, huh?  
Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)  
Adrien: (sees the card) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (starts reading the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (gasps)  
Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.  
Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?

"How ironic." Nino said. **  
Plagg: Oh, please.**

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.  
Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?  
Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!  
Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?  
(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)

THE END

"Well… That was fun and all, but I have other ship to give a head start. I would like to see Tikki. And Plagg…" Amy said.

Tikki and Plagg zoomed out and hugged each other, saying incoherent things. They kissed and then went over to Amy.

"Goodbye, old friend." They said simultaneously.

"Goodbye, guys." Amy said and sent them all back.

As soon as he found himself home, Adrien transformed and went to my house. I'll leave up to you, readers, to imagine what happened.


	3. Singing Competition

Marinette lathered her hair with shampoo. She had just returned from patrol where a bird had pooped on her hair. How fitting, she thought, when a bird poops on your hair, it's considered good luck, especially when it poops on Ladybug, a being of good luck.

Her thoughts drifted to the singing competition in school. She to make up her own song with a partner, only she didn't have a song or partner. As much as Alya tried, she was terrible at singing. Well, she better wrote her song first, then find a partner.

How could she write a song? What were songs written about. She decided to ask Tikki.

"Well, most songs are written about love. Either a good relationship or a bad one. There are songs also written about the songwriter's life or inspiration. You should write a song about Ladybug!" Tikki suggested.

"What did people make the connection?" Marinette panicked.

"Relax. If they haven't by now, they definitely won't on the competition." Tikki assured. Marinette sighed. What was she going to do?

She would start by listing facts about herself.

"In the daytime, I'm Marinette.

Just a normal girl, with a normal life.

But there's something about me

That no one knows yet

'Cause I have a secret…" Marinette said.

The rest came easily. She sang at the top of her voice.

"Another day,

I'm back at school

I think about him,

He's so cool.

He looks at me,

I look away

But does he see me anyway?

Oh oh oh!

He's got me spinning around

Oh oh oh!

My feet are off the ground

Oh oh oh!

And when the sun goes down,

That's when I become…

Miraculous

Simply the best

Up to the test when things go wrong!

Miraculous!

The luckiest!

The power of love always so strong!"

Marinette sang.

That wasn't half bad, she thought as she wrapped her towel around her wet hair and got dressed.

Unknown to her, a certain blond haired boy had been listening to her while she sang and had a second part to the song. So, when she finished singing, he started his part.

"I am a cat,

Just chillin' out

But in the night, she's all I think about

I feel so strong when she's around

She picks me up when I am down

Oh oh oh!

Oh no, you'll never know

Oh oh oh!

My love can only grow

Oh oh oh!

And when I see her smile,

That's when she becomes"

Marinette had been startled at first, but she recognized the voice and smiled. Might as well finish the song, right?

"Miraculous!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

Miraculous!

The luckiest!

The power of love always so strong!" Marinette sang the chorus while her partner harmonized.

"Miraculous, you are the best!

Ohhh!"

Together they sang the last part.

"Miraculous!

The luckiest!

The power of love always so strong!

Miraculous!"

The song was finally finished.

Giggling, Marinette came out of the bathroom.

"Well done, chatton. Looks like you can sing."

Adrien laughed.

"I told you so, bugaboo."

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you did. So… Why are you here?"

"You got bird poop in your hair and I wanted to make sure your traumatic experience wouldn't scar you." Adrien joked.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "What's the real reason?" She asked.

"Ok. I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my partner for the singing competition. But if you don't want to, you don't have to." Adrien said, blushing.

Marinette felt flattered.

"I don't know. You see, I was going to ask someone…" Marinette started. Adrien's shoulders drooped.

"But, it turns out she can't sing. Seriously. I thought I'd gone deaf when I heard her. So, I decided to write the song first and then find a partner, but it looks like he found me first." Marinette finished. Adrien smiled.

"Yes Adrien, I'll be your partner."

"Great. Though, all that leading on was unnecessary." Adrien commented.

"Oh come here and give me a kiss." Marinette said. Adrien complied.

 **Time Skip**

"Next up: Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Alya cheered her friends on.

Adrien sat down on the piano and started the intro.

 _5,6,7,8_

Marinette closed her eyes and smiled as she started to sing.

She poured her soul into that song. Then Adrien came in and she provided back up. Finally, they ended the song.

The audience was completely silent. Nervous, Marinette started fidgeting.

Alya let out a sigh of annoyance and started clapping.

The sudden noise awoke the shocked audience and suddenly the gym was full of applause. Even Sabrina was clapping. Marinette smiled and ran to hug Adrien. They had done it.

The next day, the winners were announced.

"Third place, Jacques and Martin. Second place, Nino and Tristan. And the winners are... " The announcer said, making people tap their hands on the desk in anticipation.

"Marinette and Adrien with the song, "Miraculous."

Everyone cheered. Adrien was ecstatic. Without thinking, pulled Marinette close to him and kissed her.

Alya and Chloe screeched, one in shock and happiness, and one in disgust. Nino congratulated Adrien and Marinette, along with the rest of the class.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng! How long have you two been dating?" Alya shouted. Marinette winced.

"For about 4 months."

"WHAT? ADRIKINS! GET AWAY FROM MARITRASH!" Chloe schreeched.

"WHAT? I am the worst investigator ever!" Alya said after Chloe's fit.

"Nah, I'm just really good at hiding things." Marinette said.

"Like the fact that you are Ladybug?" Alya whispered.

"Yeah. I was wondering when you would tell me you found out." Marinette teased.

"Wait. You KNEW I found out?" Alya asked.

"ADRIKINS! WHY? ISN'T OBVIOUS THAT I'M BETTER THAN HER?" Chloe screamed.

Marinette shrugged, ignoring Chloe. "You seriously think I didn't hear you knock over that trash can while you were spying on me?"

Alya grinned, sheepishly. "Well, Mari. I will never underestimate you again."

"You better not." Marinette said, narrowing her eyes.  
"Chloe. Please stop." Adrien.

"NEVER! YOU ARE MINE!" Chloe screeched.

Marinette sighed. Looks like she had another problem to deal with.


	4. Picture Perfect

**READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS**

 **Hello! I'm sorry for the wait, but I've been extremely busy lately. I literally have no time for myself. Hopefully, the schedule I've made will work out for all of us. I'm going to try my best to update Competition, Miraculous Drabbles, and TQFTPM once a week. If I miss a deadline, you might see a double chapter in your future. Anyways, today I present to you... Picture Perfect. This is based upon the comic by PatchedUpArtist, which is awesome. Seriously, you should check it out. I've changed a little bit of the dialogue and I made up the name. I think. It's pretty bad, but enjoy!**

"Yo! Nino? Are you even listening to me?" Alya asked her boyfriend.

"Huh?" He wasn't. His eyes were glued to his phone and his thumb was constantly swiping. Sensing that something was bothering him, Alya went into mother hen mode.

"Is something wrong Nino?" She asked. He sighed.

"Yeah. It's Adrien." He showed her his phone.

"I've been to catch at least _one_ unflattering picture of him all week! I'm starting to doubt that he's even human! Look at how photogenic he is!" Nino exclaimed, swiping through pictures.

The first photo was of Adrien waking up from a nap. Most people would have a terrible bed head, but he looked perfect.

"Here he is, waking up from falling asleep in class. I thought that his hair would've been messy and there would be drool on his face, but… He's perfect. Not a single flaw!" He swiped to the next photo.

"On Tuesday, we got soaked by some unexpected rain. In real life, Adrien looked like a wet dog, but here, here he showed up like an angel." Alya was amazed.

He was running his hands through his hair which should've been soaked, but looked like it was shining like gold. Marinette would die for this picture. Then, Nino changed the picture again.

"Yesterday, I was trying to catch Adrien's face mid sneeze, but he ended up looking like this. And on top of that, he sneezed like a kitten afterwards." It was true.

Adrien looked so cute. Like kitten cute. He was blushing and his fingering was covering his nose. To complete the perfect scene, little stars seemed to frame him.

Again, Marinette would kill for this photo. Alya decided that Adrien was a bit too perfect. He was human, right? He should look horrible in a photo at one point.

Nino saw the _I'm-up-to-something-to-start-adrienette_ look on his girlfriend's face. That was a dangerous look. "Uh… Alya?" He asked.

Alya didn't seem to hear him for she was thinking hard. Than she got an idea.

"Don't worry, babe. I know just what to do!" She said, cockily and Nino had every right to be a but suspicious.

"Alya… Why are you making that face?" He asked. Alya just smirked and walked over to where Adrien and Marinette were talking. If you could call it that. She pushed Marinette, who toppled onto Adrien, pushing him to the ground.

Marinette was literally frozen.

"S-sorry Adrien!" She managed to make out. Adrien was blushing hard and a bit surprised.

"Say cheese!" Alya yelled, causing the two lovebirds to look up at her. Alya snapped a picture, completely positive that Adrien would look flustered and horrible.

"We did it!" She yelled and looked at the photo. "Wait- What?!" She exclaimed. Nono groaned.

"Seriously! He still looks like something out of a photoshoot!" Nino moaned and complained. But seriously, he did. He had the right about of blush and his hand was over his head. His blond hair sparkled and glistened. Heck, even Marinette looked good. Her mouth showed her surprise and her arms were propping her up. Her blue hair shined, a lot like Adrien's and her eyes were wide with shock.

To be honest, it was perfect blackmail material and it really captured the essence of Adrienette.

"What the heck, Nino?" Adrien said. He was a bit flustered and this was a bit uncomfortable. Marinate, on the other hand, went into 'Killer Ladybug' mode.

"ALYA!" Marinette yelled. She was fuming. She scrambled off of her crush and readjusted herself. With a murderous gleam in her eye, she turned towards her BFF.

Adrien had seen this gleam before, in Ladybug's eyes, but knew the meaning all the same.

"Alya. You might want to run." He said. Mari smirked and took off at full speed. Alya screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to avoid capture. Oh why hadn't she thought of the consequences?

Now Adrien was alone with Nino, who was in awe. "I thought Alya was scary." He said.

"If you thought Alya was scary, think again." Adrien growled. Nino knew that he had a crush on Mari and he was trying to interfere.

Nino's eyes widened. He quickly ran for the nearest shelter, but alas, Adrien was faster. "Please! It was all Alya!" Nino cried. Adrien smirked and let Nino up.

"Stay here while I go protect Marinette." He said and took off.

 **BONUS SCENE:**

"Alya! You can run, but you can't hide." Marinette called. Alya whimpered quietly. _psst!_ She turned her head. There was Adrien crouching low. What was he doing?

Then an idea struck her. "I'll give you the photos of _your crush_ if you let me live." She yelled. Marinette smirked.

"Deal." She said, squealing with joy. Of course, she hadn't seen Adrien.

He was literally dying inside. Marinette liked... him?

"Thanks girl. Otherwise, you might have needed to transform and stop me from getting akumatized." Alya said.

"Yeah. I don't think even Ladybug could stop you. No matter how I try, as me and Ladybug, you are always so stubborn." Marinate laughed.

Adrien was in shock.

"WHAT?" He yelled.


	5. The End of Ladybug version 1

They had done it. Hawkmoth was dead.

But at a price.

"Pound it?" A bruised and scratched Chat Noir asked his beloved partner. When he got no reply, he quickly made his way over to his lady.

"Milady? Ladybug? Is something wrong?" A groan escaped from Ladybug's mouth. Very concerned, he knelt down.

"C-chat?" Ladybug made out. Her breathing was a scarily shallow.

"Yes, Milady?" Chat asked, not understanding what was happening.

"Don't blame you-yourself." Ladybug coughed, blood sprayed.

"I should have told you, but then Hawkmoth came." She continued. That's when Chat saw the gaping hole in her stomach. He gasped.

"Hang on. I'm taking you to the hospital." He cried out in alarm. There was no way- NO WAY- that his lady was going to die. Lb chuckled.

"It's too late." She said.

"No it isn't. It can't be." Chat said stubbornly.

"So stubborn and wild. My kitty. I Will always love you." Ladybug said.

"You don't know what you're saying." Chat said. Ladybug grunted as Chat picked her up.

She knew she wasn't going to make it.

"Chatton. Listen to me." She said softly.

"W-whatever happens, keep fighting. Stay good. Don't let the darkness catch hold of you." She started. Chat's eyes filled with tears. Ladybug coughed some more.

"You'll be okay." He said, trying to convince himself more than his partner.

"Not many people will miss me, but please help my parents and my friends. Keep them safe." Ladybug continued.

"Most importantly, don't let anyone misuse a miraculous ever again." Her eyes widened in pain as Chat landed outside the hospital.

"Chat. Look at me." She said urgently. By now, He had tears streaming down his face. Ladybug wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, but it was full with passion and love.

When she broke off, she look in her kitty's eyes, knowing her end was near.

"Keep them safe." She murmured as she took her last breath. This was it. This was the end. She was ready. At least her last sight would be her kitty. Chat broke down sobbing as a pink flash appeared around his love and Ladybug's transformation wore off.

He just hugged her to his chest, as if trying to give her life.

"NOooOo!" He cried in grief and pain. "How could you do this?" He asked to no one in particular.

"You can't just do that, Milady. You can't just do that." He cried, his sobs getting quieter by looked at his lady, only to see Marinette.

"Marinette? No! This shouldn't be you." Then he saw her kwami, sobbing and wailing with him. His wails brought Alya running and the doctors rushing. By the time they got onto the scene, they knew exactly what had happened.

"Marinette!" Aya cried and rushed over. When she saw the hole in her BFF's torso, she collapsed onto her knees,

"Marinette?" She whispered before turning to Chat.

"What happened?" She demanded. Alya could barely make out Chat's words.

"Ladybug… died… Marinette…kwami…" Though it wasn't much, Alya's brain made the connections.

"No!" She breathed.

"Not her." Alya broke down sobbing, placing her phone on the ground. Chat's ring started beeping, but he didn't care. Nothing could separate him from his one true love.

 _She said no one would miss her. She was wrong._

The doctors gently pried the dead Marinette out of Chat's hold to get her ready. There was only one thing to do know. Honor their hero.

Tom and Sabine were sleeping during this. When the doorbell rang, they rushed downstairs thinking it was Marinette.

They were net with Mayor Bourgeoisie and the whole police force.

"What's going on?' Tom demanded. The mayor spoke solemnly.

"I am afraid to say this, but Marinette is dead." Sabine and Tom gasped.

"I'm not sure if she told you, but your daughter was actually Ladybug. She died while defeating Hawkmoth. We offer you our condolences."

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Sabine asked, still in denial.

"This is not a joke, miss." Chat said. Everyone jumped. How had he gotten there? His eyes were puffy and red from endless crying. Sabine wailed and clutched her husband for support who was sobbing too.

Chat's ring finished beeping at last and in his place stood Adrien.

"It's not her fault. I should've protected her. I should've taken the hit even is she would've killed me." He said, crying once again. Sabine was too kind to blame him.

"Don't you say that young man. It wasn't. She would have chosen herself over you anyday." Sabine said, bringing him into the hug. He stayed there for a week, soon accompanied by Tikki, Plagg, Alya, and Nino.

Soon, they were forced to go to school. It was hard. With Marinette missing, the class seemed smaller, suffocating. Even Chloe shed a couple tears for the beloved hero. If only. If only it had been him.

Chat took full responsibility, though most of the public disagreed with him.

Hawkmoth had delivered the fatal blow. Chat couldn't had done anything to stop it. The only thing he could do is honor her wishes. And he did. He kept going and made sure his friends were safe. He stopped every crime with a renewed passion. Once in awhile, he'd forget that his partner was dead and pass the weapon to where she would've been. He was solo now. He'd have to get used to that.

 **That was probably terrible. Please review anyway. NEW UPDATE: I can't stay on schedule, so I'm updating whenever I can. Also, I've been working on** **a few Halloween one-shots and I'm probably not updating anything until I'm finished with them. Again, please review. It'll improve my negative and sorrowful mood.**


	6. Wake Up!

**Based on a comic on Pinterest. Everything after the** **asterisk is my own imagination.**

It had been three weeks since Hawkmoth had been defeated and Paris' heroes revealed their identities to the world. Three weeks since both heroes were sent to the hospital.

Two weeks since Marinette was allowed to leave and endure her friends questions. Two weeks since she found out the Adrien was Chat Noir.

Ever since then she'd visited him every chance she got.

She just sat there.

Suddenly, she couldn't bear the silence.

"They say that when you wake up, you most likely won't remember me." Marinette said.

"But… Somewhere, deep inside, I know you're still there. All your memories of our adventures… It can't all just be gone in a puff of smoke." Marinette cried.

"...I-it… It just can't!" She screamed.

Just looking at Adrien, covered in bandages, relying on a machine to keep him a live. It made her heart break.

"I-i-i forbid it! I forbid it you hear me!"

Tears started streaming down her face.

"You stupid cat, you hear me….! You better wake up and remember me… or-or I'll…"

She sobbed even harder.

"Th…. This is when…you're s-supposed to say… 'Or you'll what, milady?'"

She tried to wipe her tears, but they kept coming. She took his hand and help it close to her chest, praying that he'd wake up.

Suddenly, She started to sing softly.

"Miraculous… Simply the best… Up to the test when things go wrong…"

She looked up.

"Miraculous... The Luckiest… The power of love always so strong."

Marinette buried her face into Adrien's chest, sobbing harder than ever.

"Oh no! You'll never know. My love can only grow. And when I see her smile." A deep voice started to sing.

Marinette slowly started to lift her head, in shock.

"That's when she becomes!"

Adrien was awake! AWAKE! He looked at her, smiling.

"Adrien!" Marinette said softly as his hand brushed her face.

"I'm back." Adrien said.

"Adrien! Oh Adrien! Thank God you're awake." Marinette said.

"I told you I'd never leave you. I always keep my promises."

"Yes! You do."

"Milady… Mari… I know now is not the best time, but… I love you."

"I love you too, you stupid cat!" Marinette smiled, with tears streaming down her face.

"Forever and always?" Adrien asked.

"Forever and always." Marinette replied confidently.


	7. A New Addition to the Ladyblog

Alya doesn't know what to put on the Ladyblog, so she brainstorms.

"Ughh! Come on Hawkmoth! I mean, I know you're evil and all, but… I need an akuma for my Ladyblog! My fans are counting on me!" Alya cried out in frustration.

Of course, Hawkmoth didn't hear her and no akumas appeared out of nowhere.

Alya groaned. She needed to brainstorm. What could she do to satisfy her demanding followers?

She decided to make a list.

* * *

 **Ideas to Please Very Annoying and Impatient Viewers and Followers who Need Things to Do:**

 **.**

* * *

The list was blank. There was nothing brewing in her brain.

"Stupid! Useless! Brain!" She muttered.

Maybe she could let people upload their own videos and photos!

But then again… Not all people wished her blog well and they might post bad stuff or copyright other people's stuff.

That was definitely a no.

She had already added a comments section, so she couldn't do anything like that.

Last time she tried to tweak the comments, her blog crashed and she worked all night during an akuma attack to fix it.

Maybe she could write fanfiction! Yeah!

It was a great idea! So many people shipped the two heroes together, it would attract many more people to her blog! Now she just had to start the program.

1 WEEK LATER:

"It's almost done! I should probably write the first one as an example." Alya said excitedly.

So she started.

* * *

 _A/N: Welcome to my fanfic section! When writing fanfiction, please keep in mind that there are kids reading this too! If you must write something, please include it in your summary. And if you're a kid, do NOT read inappropriate stories. I don't want to upset anyone or be the cause of another akuma._

 _Thank you!,_

 _Alya_

 _Chat looked at Ladybug with admiration. Oh how he adored her! Little did he know that Ladybug noticed his longing glances. Or that they made her heart flutter._

 _Alas, they kept their feeling a secret for they might corrupt their chemistry. Besides, they needed to defeat Hawkmoth and they couldn't have any distractions._

 _But, lucky for us LadyNoir shippers, something big happened that changed their views._

 _They had been fighting Poison Dart when Ladybug was struck. She kept it hidden until the akuma was released. She purified the butterfly and fixed everything, or so she thought._

" _Pound it?" Chat asked. When Ladybug didn't answer, he immediately ran to her._

 _Ladybug was crouching on the ground, clutching her stomach._

" _My Lady? What's wrong?" Chat asked urgently._

" _Poison Dart s-struck me with the acid one." Ladybug said, her voice laced with pain._

 _Chat's eyes widened. Ladybug had gotten hurt? Most importantly: HE DIDN'T NOTICE?_

" _Don't worry Ladybug! I'm taking you to the hospital!" He cried._

 _Then his miraculous beeped. His transformation was about to wear off and he need to stay hidden._

 _But Ladybug was dying!_

 _What should he do?_

 _Keep his identity a secret to protect his loved one?_

 _Or Saved his one true love from dying?_

* * *

Alya smiled. It was a good start. Hopefully, people would start to follow suit. Her blog needed more publicity.

After all, it was the cat's meow!


	8. Important Announcement

**Dear Readers and Fellow Writers,**

 **I will not be able to update for the next few weeks because there has been a family emergency and one of my family members has ended up in the hospital. Please be patient and I will try my best to update when this ordeal is over.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Amy**


	9. Carelessness

"WELL I DON'T CARE!" Chloe yelled at her dad. There he was, only appearing when she did something wrong. Never there when she really needed him.

"I am your father! How DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU ARE THE MAYOR'S DAUGHTER. THE MAYOR'S DAUGHTER SHOULD NOT BE GETTING ANYTHING LESS THAN AN A-." Chloe's father yelled.

"That's all you care about? How you look? Do you care about how I asked you to help me study for the test? Or how I asked you to test me last week at dinner? Who am I kidding? Of course you don't. You were to busy working. You were working on a party to throw for Ladybug and Chat Noir instead of trying to help me study for a test when I asked. So if you care about how you look so much and how my grades reflect on you, then try actually being a dad." Chloe said, almost in tears.

Her dad fumed. "THAT IS IT! GO TO YOUR ROOM. YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH."

Chloe gave a betrayed look before running and slamming the door.

She immediately yanked out a suitcase and threw it on her bed. She went into her closet and dug out a bunch of clothes, none of them designer or fancy.

Then, she tore out her sneakers and threw them into the bag. Running into her bathroom, she took a whole pack of tampons, her toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant, hari stuff, and basic makeup supplies.

Grabbing her purse, she filled it to the top with caramels. Finally, she needed food and money. That meant sneaking around her father's suite. Silently, she tried to calm herself down as she crept to the kitchen. The last thing she needed was to be akumatized again.

She spent 5 minutes searching before finding what she needed. Dried meats and other suitable food for traveling. Taking it all, she packed it into her final bag, her backpack.

Now she just needed money. She tiptoed into her father's room. She knew he wouldn't be there. He was probably in his office, finishing the plans of that stupid party.

Calming herself once again, she unlocked her father's safe and grinned. There lay thousands of dollars in cash. Perfect. She quickly began stuffing it in her backpack. As she packed the last stack, she heard footsteps. Locking the safe once again, she opened a window and began to climb the way up the wall to her room.

Safely inside, she opened her bag.

"Chloe…" a small, yellow creature said softly.

"I'm going. I just can't handle it right now."

"Okay. Just know that I'll always support you." The creature said, reassuringly.

"Thank you. Pollen! Stripes On!" Chloe yelled, transforming into Queen Bee but not before writing a note and leaving it on her bed. With her backpack and purse hidden in the transformation, she grabbed her suitcase, opened her window, and flew away into the dark night. She had only one place to go and she didn't exactly like it.

"Go to your room Adrien. You are not to leave to see any of you friends until I say so."

K

Adrien punched the wall. His father never understood. He always kept his grades up and excelled at fencing and mandarin. He was the star player in the basketball team and he was making a lot of money as a model.

But no. His father wasn't satisfied. Just one B, and now he was forced into homeschooling again. On top of that, he couldn't meet up with any of his friends.

But he knew what he had to do now. He immediately took out a big, black suitcase and started packing. Once it was filled, he got a black backpack. He filled half of it with camembert for Plagg. The other half was filled with the money he had received from his last couple modeling gigs. Wow, he made a lot.

Grabbing his bags, he transformed and jumped into the starry night. He knew where he could find refuge.

Queen Bee found the place she was looking for and landed on the balcony. Now how would she work up the courage to go inside?

Just as she was about to knock, she heard footsteps behind her and yanked out her trompo, ready to attack.

"Queenie? What are you doing here?" Chat asked.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god its just you. I need a place to stay and this was my best option."

"You too?" Chat asked.

"My dad is being a ignorant son of a-"

"Language Queenie! Can't have the public hearing us swear. But I know what you mean. Ever since my mom died…"

"Your dad has become more of a, what's the word… Acquaintance!"

"Yup… So, I've decided to run away until he changes. Though… I doubt that will ever happen."

"Same here. I just wish my dad would see me for me, not a variable that could bring down his entire career."

"SAME! I mean, I get one average grade and there I am, no freedom at all."

Suddenly, the trap door opened, and Marinette popped her head out.

"Chat? Queen Bee? What's the matter? Is there an akuma?"

Both heroes looked at each other a little sheepishly before starting to explain.

"No. We, uh… It's a long story." Chat said.

Marinette could sense something was wrong so she smiled warmly.

"Come in! It's cold outside today."

Both heroes lugged their suitcases down the stairs and awkwardly sat on the floor.

Marinette appeared with an assortment of treats, ranging from cookies to croissants.

She had also brought up glasses of milk and some bean bags.

"You are, uh, prepared?" Queenie sort of asked.

"I get a lot of visits from a certain alley cat. Rena visits a few times, too. Once, even Ladybug came!" Marinette said, throwing in a white lie.

"But never had any of them brought luggage. Care to explain? Chat! Those cookies are for everyone! Sorry, he can be quite the Cookie Monster. But I'm sure you already know that." Marinette ranted.

"Back to the luggage. Is that all yours?" Marinette asked.

"Uh, no. Only the white ones. The black belongs to Chat."

"Oh really? Well I do hope he'll stop eating to explain why he brought the bags. But, continue Queen Bee."

Queenie shifted in the bean bag she was sitting on.

"You see… my dad and I had a big fight today about something small and really overreacted. So, I kinda decided to run away until he changes. But… I don't have anywhere to go, so I was hoping I could stay here for a few days so I can my things together." Queenie explained.

Marinette was shocked. "Of course you can! My home is now your home. Chat! Stop eating please. I'm assuming you have a similar reason for coming here with luggage." Marinette said, trying to drag Chat away from the cookies.

Chat pouted before turning serious. "My dad has literally placed me under house arrest. I can't see my friends, or go to school. It's a living hell in that house. I can't stand it, so I have a request to make."

Marinette prompted him to continue.

"Can I stay with you? For a couple weeks?"

Marinette's heart broke. "Why do you even ask? You save Paris everyday! It is all I can do to thank you!"

Chat and Queenie immediately hugged Marinette. She was so sweet and caring, and she hadn't even hesitated before saying yes.

The hug was broken by a sniffle. All three teenagers looked at the trapdoor where Sabine and Tom were spying on them.

"Maman! Papa! How many times do I have to tell you to stop spying on me?" Marinette whined.

"Cookies?" Tom answered. Marinette grudgingly took one.

"The guest rooms are this way." Sabine said, leading the superheroes away.

Tom and Marinette were now alone.

"I'm so glad you have them to protect you in battle." Tom said.

"Shush Papa. They can't know." Marinette said.

"One day, though. One day." Tom said.

 **Bonus cuz I'm feeling guilty:**

Marinette woke up, panicking. She was late for school! Not again! She had been late Monday, Thursday and Friday! Wait… It was… Saturday?

Cursing her bad luck, she plopped down on her chair and switched on her tv.

"Breaking news! Famous model Adrien Agreste is missing along with the mayor's daughter Chloe Bourgeois. Any news on their whereabouts will be rewarded. Please contact this news station."

Marinette's eye twitched. It was no coincidence. It was carelessness. She was going to Kill those two.

She stomped downstairs and saw them sitting there, enjoying breakfast.

"Good morning guys!" She said, acting normal. She grabbed a chocolate croissant and sat down.

"Good morning!" Queeny said.

"Good meowrning, Mari!" Chat said.

"A. Your puns are horrible. B. Have you seen the remote control? I'd like to catch up on the news."

Queen Bee and Chat Noir looked at each other with suspicion. Mari was up to something.

"Here it is, Mari." Chat said tentatively.

"Thank you." She said a little too sweetly before switching on the tv. She found Nadja Chamack's Chanel and turned up the volume.

"-an emergency alert. Adrien Agreste, a famous model and the son the prestigious fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, and Chloe Bourgeois, the Mayor's daughter, are missing. It is believed that they conspired together to run away from their homes. If you have any news on their whereabouts, please contact this number. Adrien Agreste has bright blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and is 5'11. Chloe Bourgeois also has blond hair, sky blue eyes, and is 5'5. They are both 15. Please…"

Marinette turned off the tv.

"What a coincidence! Blonde hair, green eyes, very tall. Blond hair, blue eyes, and short. That does sound very familiar!" Marinette said sarcastically.

Chat Noir and Queen Bee looked at each other in shock before sheepishly turning to Marinette.

"Did it ever occur to you that your disappearance just might cause a little bit of a reaction? Two famous teens running away… Just wow."

Marinette continued to rant.

"Well… please don't tell Ladybug!!!! She'll definitely kill us and you don't want that?" Chat pleaded.

(Let us take a moment and just laugh our heads off at the irony of this.)

"Oh the irony. I already know who you are, so I might as well tell you. It's too late. Ladybug already knows."

Chat and Queenie visibly paled.

"How?"

"You'll never know."


	10. Burn

**So what happens in this Drabble actually happened to me, so... I had the idea to turn it into a Drabble. Enjoy!!!!!**

 **Burn**

"So I think I'll take humanities next year. My teachers have already agreed!" Marinette explained to Alya as the discussed their classes for next year.

She didn't plan on Chloe eavesdropping.

"Humanities? Really? Of course you will." She deadpanned.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. She didn't like people making fun of her.

"Well I'm sorry you weren't smart enough to get in." She said.

"BURN!!!" Alya yelled, enjoying it way too much.

Chloe stomped off in a huff, grumbling about how Marinette didn't know what she was talking about.

What a great day!!!!


	11. Tikki Knows All

Tikki Knows All:

Tikki wasn't too burned out after her chosen released her transformation, but it was obvious Plagg was.

She offered him half of her cookie as they had a quick reunion.

"WHat has it been? 200 years?" Plagg asked.

"Only 198. It's good to see you." Tiiki said, affectionately.

"Now I have a few things to say. One: Who do you ship? Ladynoir or Adrienette?" Tikki asked, giggling.

"Ewww. I don't do this shipping thing." He said. "Besides… Marichat forever. Duh!" He muttered and Tikki pretended not to hear.

"Two: Now listen up closely!" Tikki said, still cheerful.

"If you give that boy a freakin' _single_ clue about my chosen's identity, I will personally see to it that you will never get any camembert again. Of course, _after I Friggin' kill you in your sleep_." Tiiki said, each word making her seem more like a madman- err… Mad kwami?

"Got it?" She asked, threateningly.

Plagg gulped before timidly nodding yes.

Tikki smiled before telling Marinette to hurry up.

1 DAY LATER

"But Plagg," Adrien whined. "You must have seen her. If you tell me… no… Just a clue! One clue for double the camembert."

Adrien threw in the Kitty eyes.

Plagg cursed his weakness.

"Make it triple and I'll throw in a second clue." Plagg said.

"CAMEMBERT HERE I COME!" Adrien immediately bolted to the computer to buy about 250 wheels of camembert. (Plagg ate like 15 a day.)

 _I never thought I'd hear him yell that with as much enthusiasm as he just did._ Plagg thought.

But, his brain suddenly brought up a memory.

"Crap. Tikki. Wait…. How could she even know? It's not like I'm flat out gonna tell him who she is." Plagg said, pushing down his guilt and fear. Camembert was always worth it.

"What was that Plagg? Did you not hear me the first time Plagg?" Tikki said maliciously.

Plagg visibly paled.

"How did you even get in.." He started, but was interrupted by the sudden instinct to run.

"AADDDRRRIIIEEENNNNNNNNN! HELP ME! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY LADYBUG'S KWAMI!"

You could hear a loud, witchlike cackle coming from Tikki.

 **AN: RIP PLAGG. Well… This is based off a comic I saw online. I borrowed some dialogue, so that goes to their respectful owners. I do not own MLB. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. They always make my day!**

 **P.S.: My friend TeamLinh909 has just published her 1st story. It is a KOTLC fanfic. Please check it out!**


	12. Bombed

"Master Fu? Why did you ask us to come here?" Ladybug asked.

All 4 superheroes sat in chairs, curious about what the guy had to say.

"Yes. I'd like to speak with each of you privately." Master Fu said. "Chat Noir. You are first."

Then, he walked away without another word. Ladybug elbowed her sense partner.

"Go follow him, Kitty."

Chat sheepishly hurried after Fu.

"Sir? What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Your absences have been pretty hard to explain with more and more people being akumatized. You need to tell someone who you trust and who is very close to you. Unfortunately, it can't be a fellow superhero."

Chat nodded, narrowing in on who he was going to tell.

Fu asked him to bring in Rena Rouge.

"Master Fu! Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no. I was just concerned about your relationship with your boyfriend. I think it's okay for you to tell him. I've monitored him and he seems trustworthy."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!"

Rena rushed off to tell Ladybug it was her turn.

"Master Fu? It's been to long! How's Wayzz doing?"

"Good. Good. But, we have a matter to discuss. While I know you are completely against revealing your identity to someone, I think you should let someone you trust know. But not Alya. She's too risky."

"Ok." She stayed simply and went to get Queen Bee.

"Fu? Why am I here?"

"Well, at least you know how to beat around the bush. I need you to tell Nino your identity. He is the future Tutke miraculous holder, and he needs to prepare. Keeping your secret should be easy. Are you on board?"

Queenie stayed silent.

"Queenie…" Fu said, the warning clear as ever.

"Ok. Fine. But don't expect me to be BFFs with him." She said before storming out. Why was her life so difficult?

—-

1 week later

—-

"Oh what a beautiful Sunday. Too bad I, uh, have to help my parents in the bakery today." Marinette exclaimed with over exaggerated disappointment.

"Hey. At least you don't have to babysit my, um, sisters. Yeah. Babysit my sisters." Alya said.

"And I have a photo shoot. What a coincidence?" Adrien said, as slick as ever.

"Oh come on guys! That's no fair. Evil I say. How can You Leave me alone. Again. On a Sunday."

The three superheroes gave mumbled apology as the rushed off to do their "chores."

Nino sauntered home, depressed because it was no fun to play video games by yourself.

But… He did have to create that mixtape for Marinette's birthday! Yeah. He could do that.

As he sat down, he worked his magic and came up with a half-decent playlist.

Suddenly, a knock at his window startled him.

"L-ladybug? Um… Hi?" Nino said.

Ladybug pointed at the hatch, making Nino realize that she wanted to come in. How wierd!

Shrugging, he let her in and shoved some junk off his bed to give her a place to sit.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked.

Ladybug look a little uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay?" Nino asked, growing a little concerned for the spotted superhero.

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course it is. But… There's something I need to tell you… Ughhh! How do I say this? Fu knows I'm horrible with words."

Nino cocked an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure everything is okay?"

Ladybug shot him a look that told him all he needed to know. (Shut up and stop bothering me)

Nino sat down and tried not to stare.

Suddenly, the hero stood up.

"Look. I've chosen to do something big. I need you to tell me you can keep a secret."

Nino said yes, but was worried. He had a feeling what the superhero was about to do.

"Okay then. Tikki, spots off!"

Nino grabbed the nearest chair to support his wait. In Ladybug's place stood Marinette, one of his best friends.

"Wha-whe-how?" Nino managed to get out.

"Are you… disappointed?" Marinette asked.

Nino's eyes widened. "What!? Of course not! It's just a shock that's all. I never thought that I remotely even knew Ladybug, but here I am, best friends. Wow. Just wow."

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I actually did have to help my parents out at the bakery and I'm already running late, so I'll see you tomorrow!"

Nino smiled. "Bye!"

Marinette waved as she transformed back into Ladybug. Throwing her yo-yo, she hurried to help her parents.

Nino watched in amazement as she swung from roof to roof. His own friend… a superhero… THE Ladybug…

Wasn't Adrien in love with Ladybug?

If only he knew…

Nino couldn't go back to making a new mix, so he just sat there and thought. Suddenly, Adrien barged into his room.

"I need to tell you something!" Adrien exclaimed, bouncing on his toes.

"Can't it wait?" Nino asked in a monotone voice. He needed to keep Marinette's - no- Ladybug's secret. But it was so hard!

"No! I really need to tell you. I'm Chat Noir."

Nino almost fainted. How could it be? They were literally made for eachother. Again… if only Alya knew.

Steadying himself, he looked at Adrien again.

"Say what now?" Nino asked.

Adrien grinned, looking slight like a crazed maniac.

"I'm Chat Noir."

"Holy…"

"Here! Let me show you! Plagg, Claws Out!"

With a bright green flash of light, Chat Noir stood there, still bouncing on his toes.

"Wow! My best friend is Chat Noir. How-when-Oh never mind! I just need some time to think." Nino said.

Chat flashed a cocky grin and saluted.

"Well, I guess I'll see mew later!" He said, before doing an exaggerate routine to go from roof to roof.

Nino sat down in bed and ran his hands through his hair. Why did his life have to be so difficult?

A minute after he closed his eyes, Alya came barging in.

"NINO LAHIFFEE! GET UP! I HAVE THE BEST NEWS EVER!"

Nino groaned. Now how was he going to hide this from his girlfriend?

"Hey Alya! Did Ladybug and Chat Noir kiss yet?" Nino asked. He knew they didn't, but maybe that would cover his tracks.

"Unfortunately, no. But I have even better news! You might wanna sit down."

NIno complied, getting a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

"Trixx, Tail out!" Alya yelled.

The hell?

"I'm Rena Rouge! Fu said I could tell you, so here I am!" She said excitedly. Nino was in shock.

"Anyway, my sisters are probably going to destroy my house any minute now, so I gotta go. Text me later, okay?" She said, before jumping out his window.

Nino needed a break. In less than 15 minutes, he had found out all his friends were heroes. A least it explained all the canceled plans and tardiness.

What if he actually knew Queen Bee?

Nah… Who would it be, Chloe? No way.

A knock on his door made him nervous. Could it be?

To his dismay, Chloe stormed in when he opened the door.

She sat on his bed and went straight to it.

"Look. I don't wanna be here, but Master Fu said I had to." She snapped. "I'm Queen Bee. Happy? DO you need proof or something?"

Nino placed a hand on his desk to steady himself.

"Oh no. I believe you. Yeah. Totally believe you." He said wearily.

Chloe nodded before storming right back out without so much as a goodbye.

Nino sat in his bed and groaned. Why? Why him? Why now?

"So I'm the only one who wasn't chosen to be a superhero. Great."

Another knock sounded on his door and he seriously thought about not opening it, but then he realized. He now knows the idenity of all 4 superheroes. What was the harm?

As he opened the door, he saw a short man.

"Why hello there Nino Lahiffe. My name is Master Fu and I think you might want to talk wi-"

"Oh hell no." Nino said, slamming the door in his face.

Master Fu sighed. Perhaps they shouldn't have done it all in one day, but he wanted to make Nino a superhero. Maybe next time.


End file.
